The present invention relates to disposable body fluids absorbent padding and, more particularly, to a body fluids padding such as menstrual pads, diapers for infants, diapers for incontinence and the like.
It is well known in making such paddings that a topsheet is generally made from hydrophobic materials, wherein an inner surface thereof is covered with a liquid-guiding fibrous layer that is less hydrophobic than the topsheet or rather hydrophilic and in contact with a liquid-absorbent core in order to alleviate feelings of wetness by rapidly guiding discharged body fluids from the topsheet into the core. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 1982-1340 discloses a technique wherein hydrophobic perforated plastic topsheet film is formed with adhesive on a lower surface thereof. Fibers which are less hydrophobic than the topsheet are flocked onto the adhesive to form a thin layer positioned against a liquid-absorbent core. In this manner, body fluids are more rapidly transferred to the core than in the case of the topsheet formed without the thin layer.
While the technique disclosed in the above-identified reference tends to bond the thin layer integrally to the topsheet with the adhesive applied to the lower surface, thereof depending on the thickness of the thin layer, the thin layer may have some portions which don't come into contact with adhesive consequently, such portions are not bonded to the topsheet or may even spaced from the topsheet. Should the body fluids absorbent padding be bent during actual use, component fibers of the thin layer will be loosened from one another or peeled off from the topsheet, causing flow disruption of the body fluids through capillary action at these seperations. Consequently, the body fluids will be prevented from being rapidly transferred to the core and will remain on the upper surface of the topsheet for a long duration, causing stuffiness or eruption. In addition, interruption of the passages will cause body fluids to leak sideways.
It is a principal object of the invention to solve such problems by integrally bonding the liquid-guiding fibrous layer to the topsheet by fusion of hot melt materials contained in both the topsheet and the liquid-guiding fibrous layer.